thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Bad City (Downfall)
Synopsis Vivian and Jason go into Englewood to find Nick's group but find someone else instead. Andrea takes matters into her own hands when she finds something out about the boat. Plot With night approaching, Sadie tells the others they still need to go find the others. Jason and Vivian offer to go. "Someone's got to." Victor tells them to be safe before giving them their guns. Meanwhile, Claire is driving the truck, Octavia and Trey next to her. She asks how they know Rachel, Nick and Adam, Trey replying with how they saved him and Abby. Claire asks who Abby is and Trey doesn't say anything. In the back, Nick, Shana, Adam and Rachel are all laying down, staring at the sky. Rachel says it looks beautiful, Adam agreeing. Vivian and Jason walk into a bar and grab a few drinks. "We can celebrate when they get back!" Jason says with a chuckle. Vivian hears a noise in the back and says she'll check it out, pulling out her knife. She opens the bathroom door and finds a cat. It looks at her and jumps up to the window ledge. Vivian opens it, allowing it to jump out and walk away. Vivian hears Jason yell not to come out. She asks why as she looks out and sees Joe pointing a gun at Jason. "Where are the rest of your group?" Joe angrily asks. Vivian grabs a bottle next to her and throws it at Joe, the glass smashing against his head. Jason jumps over the bar and kicks Joe back before running to Vivian. Joe points the gun at them and fires, shooting Jason in the back. He collapses in the bathroom, Vivian locking the door. As Claire drives, Nick hears a voice screaming for help and recognizes it as Vivian's. He then hears a gunshot and tells Claire to stop the truck. At the camp, Everyone is eating when Andrea sees Mike's pistol has a silencer on it. She asks when he put it on and he says on the boat, making her question why. He strays away from it until she hits his plate from his hands and tackles him down. "Did you sink the boat?!" He finally screams yes. Victor asks why and he says they were going to get killed if they stayed on the water. Andrea punches him and stands, saying Nick will decide what happens to him later. Vivian notices Jason is dead. Joe kicks the door to open it when Vivian sees Jason's eyes open. She picks him up and opens the door, pushing her boyfriend into Joe. She then crawls through the window, seeing the cat again. She runs to the front of the bar as the undead Jason exits. She sobs and says she's sorry before taking her knife out and stabbing Jason in the chest, pushing him down. She then pulls the knife out and stabs him in the eye, killing him. Nick sees her and asks if she's okay. Mike notices his gun is gone. He asks where it is and turns to see Anders pointing it at him. He gasps as Anders shoots him in the neck. He collapses as Anders shoots him in the head with a smile. He then shoots the body a few more times, laughing. Nick and the others help Vivian up when Joe emerges from the bar and points his gun out, shooting at the group. Adam is shot in the stomach and Shana is shot in the head. Vivian takes Jason's gun and begins shooting Joe multiple times. When she runs out of bullets, she runs to the dying man and begins hitting him with the pistol, screaming in anger as the others watch in disgust. Vivian turns to see an RV with a group in it. "You look like you need some help." Says the girl, Lola. Deaths *Jason (Alive and Zombified) *Mike *Shana *Joe McMarks Co-Starring *Sonequa Martin Green as Shana *Emjay Anthony as Trey Trivia *Jason is Vivian's first on-screen kill, also her second kill in general, as she said she's only killed one zombie. Category:Downfall Category:Episodes